Mythical Magnet
by The-Two-Nerds-With-One-Mind
Summary: Twlight/HarryPotterCrossover: In 1868 Carlisle Cullen stepped in to help the Dumbledore family, becoming good friends with Albus. Now, over 100 years later, he is calling in a favor...Albus needs help in Care of Magical Creatures...


**So I (Rose) was watching Goblet of Fire on TV and texting Jessi about how funny it would be if there was a crossover between Twilight and HP because of Robert playing both Edward and Cedric. Everyone in HP land would be like: "OMG! YOU LOOK LIKE CEDRIC!!" lol. So the planning went from there, all on text message. **

**So just a few little notes: This is set in 2008, keeping it current, so all of the Harry Potter dates have been moved up. Other than that...I don't think there is anything else to say, so go on and read the first chapter!! :) **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Bella sighed softly in content, snuggling closer to her husband, Edward. For some reason, that thought didn't horrify her as much as it used to. Edward being her husband, that is. Since he proposed to her, and she told her parents and they didn't throw _too _much of a fit, it seemed to take the pressure off.

Now they were married, Edward fulfilled their promise, and she was now a newborn vampire.

But like everything else in her life, Bella couldn't be normal, could she? Even on vampire standards.

_When Edward bit her a few days after their wedding, the pain from his venom was quick. It was almost unbearable for three days, although it felt longer to her. When she awoke to Edward's handsome and caring face, everything she had gone through was completely worth it. _

_She had propped herself up, and kissed Edward. It was a moment before Edward joined the kiss, then another few seconds before he realized that he didn't have to hold back anymore - she wasn't like a china doll to him anymore. _

_There was a cough and the two broke apart. Alice was sitting on the bed next to Bella, and hugged her as tight as she could. "Oh Bella, you're so beautiful!" _

_Before Bella could question this, Alice put a mirror in her hands. When she looked in, she gasped. She was beautiful. She was still Bella, of course, but so many things had changed. _

_Her skin was now whiter than before, even closer to being translucent, just like Edward's. Her hair was the same color as it had been before, but it looked fuller, and softer. And the angles of her face were slightly different, though it still had it's heart shaped appearance. _

"_Wow," she breathed. _

_Edward's hand, no longer cold to her, touched her cheek. "I see no difference," he murmured softly, kissing her again. _

"_Bella," said Carlisle. "How do you feel?"_

"_Wonderful," said Bella, standing and testing out her new feeling limbs. "I feel so…strong."_

"_Yes," chuckled Esme. "That will take some getting used to."_

"_But Bella," continued Carlisle. "Do you feel…thirsty?"_

_Bella paused and thought for a moment, trying to figure out if she did. There was no burning sensation in the back of her throat, like Edward and Carlisle said there would be. _

"_No…" said Bella, realizing that this was bad….or was it?_

_Carlisle's eyebrows crushed together, and Edward's eyes stayed trained on him, reading his every thought. After a moment, he sighed. "Well Bella, let's take you outside and see what is going on."_

_When they stepped outside, Bella found herself in a very white landscape. Of course, the were in Alaska now. The whole family - now hers in every way - gathered around her. "Follow us, Bella," said Carlisle._

"_Let's see how fast you are!" laughed Emmett before taking off in a blur. One by one the rest of the Cullens did the same_, _then she and Edward took off. _

_This was nothing like she had ever done before. Running before had been a horrible sight, as she tripped and stumbled. But now….she was going faster than she ever imagined, and she was completely graceful doing it. She was even keeping up with the Edward shaped blur beside her!_

_After a few moments they stopped in a formation of trees. "Pretty fast then," grumbled Emmett as he appeared a few seconds behind them, and Bella laughed. _

"_Okay, Bella," said Carlisle. Bella turned to him, he was standing next to a deer, it's neck obviously broken. "Let's see how you react to blood…" He took his index finger and used the razor like nail to cut a thin line in the deer's flesh. Instantly the horrible smell of rust and salt overtook her, only much stronger than it every had been as a human. _

"_Eww…" moaned Bella, stepping back, choosing not to breathe. Edward was right, it was uncomfortable. "That's…disgusting. It's worse than before. The smell is stronger." _

_Carlisle sighed. "Yes, well that does explain your eyes." Bella looked at him strangely. "They are topaz, like ours, yet it takes time of dining on animal blood to get them such a color."_

_Bella remembered her reflection. She didn't recall blood red, wild eyes, like she had seen other newborns have. "So….I don't have to drink blood?"_

"_I suppose not," answered Carlisle._

_There was silence in the forest, other than some sounds of nature. "Wow Bella, are you ever normal?" laughed Emmett._

Bella laughed quietly, remembering. "What are you laughing at?" asked Edward.

"Emmett," she answered curtly, and Edward chuckled in reply.

"I heard that!" yelled Emmett from outside.

Bella continued to eat her breakfast. After they discovered she couldn't drink blood, they decided she needed to eat human food for its nutrients. Though she could go months without food, theorized Carlisle, she still ate once or twice at day out of habit, usually breakfast and dinner, or whenever the rest were out hunting. (It didn't even taste like dirt!)

Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the dinner table with Edward and Bella, reading bits of the newspaper. Bella was done with her eggs and bacon when Emmett thundered into the kitchen…with an owl on his shoulder?

What?

"Carlisle, you got an owl," said Emmett as it if was the most normal thing on the planet. The brown owl flew over to Carlisle as Emmett said this, and he reached up to take a…was that an envelope?

Carlisle reached to Bella's plate for a half piece of toast and gave it to the owl, then he opened the letter.

"Um…Can somebody tell me why there is an owl? And why it just delivered a letter?" Bella asked.

Emmett laughed. "Oh yeah, you don't know."

"Carlisle has a few friends in the Wizarding World," answered Edward gently. "They use owls to communicate."

"Wizarding World?" Bella echoed.

Edward laughed. "Really Bella, you have run into vampires and werewolves in the last two years, and you have a hard time believing that there are wizards?"

"Shut up," Bella grumbled. "I just thought that the mythical magnet I am had finally worn off."

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to Carlisle. "Who is from?"

"Albus Dumbledore," he answered as Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walked in, probably told by Alice that a letter had arrived. "Let me read it:

_Dear Carlisle,_

_How are you old friend? I hope well. I know I have neglected to send you a letter in the past few years - being a Headmaster has been so busy since Harry Potter showed up, but you know that, of course. His father was the same way. _

_I have a favor to ask of you and your family. Your 'kind' of vampire - 'Vegetarian' that is - is very rare to vampires, and I do not know of any here in the UK. What I am asking is if you would come to Hogwarts and step in for my friend Professor Hagrid as an example for a lesson on vampires in Care of Magical Creatures. All the students ever learn is what is in the textbook, and I never really thought of asking you to come by. _

_You and your family may stay here at Hogwarts as long as you desire - in fact, we are hosting the Triwizard Tournament, and the first task will be taking place soon. Other than that there are the other two tasks and a Yull Ball I'm sure you'd love to attend. _

_It would mean everything to see you again, old friend. I haven't seen you since I was in my twenties, a long time indeed! _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

"What a pleasant surprise!" said Carlisle after finishing the letter. "What do all you think?"

"I'd love to meet him!" said Alice happily. "You talk about the wizarding world so much - it would be great to see it!"

Everyone agreed, and even though Bella didn't know much about it, it sounded great.

"Sure…but can someone clue me in?" They agreed, but Carlisle first wrote a letter telling Dumbledore he would arrive within the week, then attached it back to the owl and it took off.

Then Carlisle began his tale.

"It was 1864 when I decided to go into the Wizarding World for a bit, something I discovered from the Volturi. They were somewhat accepting of vampires, and I didn't have to hide what I was from them. But of course, they still didn't like the idea of me taking care of their sick and bleeding, so I couldn't get a job at the hospital, St. Mungo's.

"So I put an ad in the _Daily Prophet_, the newspaper, advertising cheap medical help, although I didn't think I'd get too much business, since I was doing everything without magic, and wizards don't much like the 'muggle', non-magic, way of doing things," continued Carlisle, explaining some of the workings of the wizarding culture.

"I was there for about four years, doing mostly odd jobs, and a few people owled in response to my ad, but then someone finally contacted me - for real. It was Kendra Dumbledore, Albus' mother. Her daughter, Ariana, was brutally attacked by muggle boys when they saw her do magic. Kendra wanted to keep it under wraps, she decided to contact me, not St. Mungo's.

"So I arrived at their home, expecting the worst. And it was a horrible thing to see. There were angry bruises and cuts all over the small girl - she was only six at the time. I patched her up as best I could, but there was nothing I could do for her internally - she was damaged deep inside her brain, so much that she could barely function and control her bursts of magic. I told Kendra that I would monitor Ariana's condition as best as I could, and Kendra accepted, even after I warned her I was a vampire."

Carlisle grinned. "She said that if I could stand the scent of her daughter's blood when I tended to her cuts, then I could do anything." He sighed. "Her husband went to Azkaban a few days later, after taking revenge on the muggle boys, so she insisted I stay with the family as long as needed.

"It was then that I became very close to them all, including her two sons Aberforth and Albus. Albus was very interested in the workings of Muggle 'healing' and watched me that day that I first helped his little sister, and everyday after that. He was very smart, of course, but I could tell that it would probably get him into trouble if he wasn't careful." Carlisle shook his head sadly, remembering.

"I stayed with their family until both Kendra and Ariana's death about nine years later. Kendra was first, then Albus came back home, to help me with Ariana and Aberforth. He wasn't too much of a help outside of tending to Ariana medically with me - he expressed his love in a different way back then…being the eldest child. He didn't know how to relate to either of his siblings. And like I predicted, his intelligence got in the way of all reasoning, and he got involved in Dark Arts."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlisle paused. "But that isn't really my story to tell. After his sister's death, he cut off ties with his friend, who was a very bad influence, and I helped him as best I could deal with his guilt. Aberforth left when he came of age, and Albus and I stayed in his parent's house until Albus turned 24, then I decided that it was time I leave. Albus was meant to do great things, and I needed to relocate.

"We've stayed in touch since then, of course. We sent letters to each other most everyday for the first few years, then a few a month, then whenever we could. He's updated me on everything - when he defeated a Dark Wizard in the 1940's, when he became a Professor at Hogwarts, then Headmaster, and the rise - and fall - of another Dark Wizard. In turn, I told him about the family I made for myself." Carlisle smiled warmly. "It will be great to see him again, after all these years."

"Wow," Bella said, after it was over. "That's all…amazing." Then she grinned, thinking of all the fiction books she had ever gotten lost in that involved wizards. "Now I really can't wait to go - but you'll have to tell me more about the Wizarding World - I want to fit in!"

Carlisle chuckled. "I will give you a book I purchased on entering the wizarding world. _A Muggleborn's Guide to Wizard Culture. _It helps you learn all the terms and customs of wizards - although it may be somewhat outdated."

Bella, Carlisle and Edward when to Carlisle's study, the rest going about their own business, to get the book. It was on a high shelf, and when Carlisle pulled it out, it showed its age. It was huge and bound in thick leather, the letters on the front written in faded gold. Bella took the book, thanked Carlisle, and disappeared into her and Edward's room, also disappearing into this new world she couldn't wait to enter.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**So...how'd you like it? We would looooooove to know. :) Feed back of any kind is always welcome...just maybe not cussing! :) **

**I guess that's all for now...we'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as it's done! **


End file.
